Beautiful Soul
by HeCalledMe
Summary: Haley and Nathan are finally getting their marriage back together. Will Taylor ruin it? or maybe Chris? or will life get in the way? COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm new at this fan fiction thing so be gentle in your reviews, but please tell me the things you like and don't like. Thanks

I don't own anything, not One Tree Hill, not the Pistons, or The Lakers, ESPN, Everwood, The WB, or Laguna Beach (which I borrowed the whole Black and White affair thing from).

This takes place pretty much in the same storyline and time frame as the show now, I didn't see the episode on the 1st because I live in Detroit and their not playing until Saturday because of a basketball game.

I hope you like it!

"Haley, we have to go!"

"Hold on I'm almost ready." Haley said walking out the bedroom trying to put on her necklace and shoes at the same time.

She was wearing a long black halter dress with a slit to her mid-thigh. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few lose curls framing her face. She didn't have much make-up on, but she didn't need it.

Nathan just stood there staring in awe at his wife. After a few moments Haley looked up and caught Nathan staring at her.

"What?" Haley asked "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. Its nothing." Replied Nathan "Its just how did I get so lucky, I mean I got to marry the prettiest girl in the world."

"Nathan," Haley said softly

"You look beautiful" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck

"Nathan don't think that I'm not thinking the same thing you are right now, but we are already late and I promised Karen we would be there at 8."

"O.K. Let's go then we'll have plenty of time later." Nathan said giving her a seductive smile. He grabbed his coat and keys, helped Haley into her jacket, grabbed her hand, and walked her to the car.

They were going to Karen's Black and White affair. She was having it at TRIC. All you could wear was black and white, no color of any kind.

Haley and Nathan arrived and walked in the door hand in hand, they gave their coats to the door man and went to look around. Karen had really outdone herself. The place was beautifully decorated and couldn't even tell that it was used as a teen night club.

Haley and Nathan walked over to the bar where Peyton, Jake, Lucas, Anna, Karen, and Andy were standing to say hi to everyone. After exchanging greetings Haley had asked if anyone had seen her sister.

"Not in awhile she said hi when she got here though." Answered Peyton

"She left the apartment like two hours before we did saying she had something important to do."

"Oh" said Lucas giving Nathan a look "that sounds like Taylor for you."

N

Nathan had paid Taylor 20 bucks for her to leave early to give him and Haley some alone time but Haley didn't have to know that.

Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney started playing

"Come on Nathan I love this song Let's dance."

"Ok Let's go."

Haley and Nathan spent most of the night dancing, kissing, and whispering in each other's ears. If they left the dance floor it was always hand in hand and usually not for long.

"Nathan, I'll be back in a couple of minutes I have to do something."

"O.K. Don't be too long" Nathan said leaning down and kissing his wife on the lips.

"I won't I promise."

Haley had been up the whole night writing a song for Nathan and now she was going to perform it for him.

"Hey" said Taylor popping up to Nathan, she had this were she just seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Where's Haley" she asked.

"She had to do something she'll be back in a second."

"Want to get some fresh air?"

"I shouldn't Haley will be back in a sec."

"Come on Can't you spend like one minute with your Sister in law?"

"Ok just for a minute though"

They got their coats and walked outside.

"And her she is ladies and gentlemen…Haley Scott" Peyton's voice boomed through the microphone.

Haley walked onstage, sat at the piano, and adjusted the mike, "This song is dedicated to my husband Nathan, he's one in a million and we've been through good times and bad times, but he's always been there for me, so this is for him."

Haley sang and thanked the audience and walked offstage. The whole performance she looked for Nathan, but she never saw him.

She sat in the back room for awhile waiting for Nathan to come in.

The door squeaked open, hoping it was Nathan, Haley turned around, but it was only Lucas, Jake, and Peyton coming to congratulate her.

They all sat down, trying to reassure her that Nathan probably had to go to the bathroom or something.

Haley sat listening to them, they were trying to help but it wasn't really helping. She sat staring out the window at the stars when she suddenly heard a loud shriek of laughter. She looked down and saw Nathan and Taylor laughing and messing around.

"Of Course" Haley said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What?" asked Lucas

"Of course he was Taylor."

They all walked to the window and saw what was Haley was looking at.

"It's probably nothing Haley" said Lucas.

"Ya Right." Mumbled Haley as she ran out of the door

"I'll go" said Peyton as she chased after her.

Haley ran through everyone and straight out the door right passed Nathan and Taylor.

"Haley" Nathan yelled, but she was long gone.

Peyton flew out of the door a couple second later

"Was that Haley?" asked Nathan "Is she ok?"

"No Nate," Peyton replied "She's not ok she wrote a song for you and performed it while you were out her flirting with her sister."

"I got to go" said Nathan

Haley got home slammed the door in Nathan's face who was right behind her the whole way.

"Haley wait." Yelled Nathan

"No" said Haley

She ran inside, into the bathroom locked the door and sat leaning against it with hot tears streaming down her face.

Nathan had now been standing outside the bathroom for an hour trying to get Haley to come out.

"Haley we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Please."

"No."

"We are gonna have to talk eventually."

After a few moments the door clicked open Nathan stepped in. Haley took her seat back on the floor and Nathan right next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talk to me Haley, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm jealous of Taylor."

"What?"

"I'm jealous of all the things Taylor and you have in common. You go running with her and she likes sports and fitness, she isn't so timid about wearing revealing clothes and sex, it's like she's the girl you should have married."

"Haley, I don't care about that stuff, I care about you, and I'm glad I married you."

"But, we have nothing in common."

"Haley, this is an old issue, it's good to have differences. I mean without you my life would be nothing."

"Nathan."

"No, Haley it's true, if it weren't for you I would never had stood up to Dan, never would have got emancipated. I would still be under Dan's pressure overworking myself and taking steroids. If it weren't for you I would probably be failing out of school, probably still be the jerk I was when I first met you. So, it really hurts me when you say that I shouldn't have married you."

"I love you Nathan" Haley responded with tears starting to swell in her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.

"I love you too, Haley. I don't care about any of that stuff, the sports or the clothes. I love waking up every morning and watching you sleep, and holding your hand as we walk together after school, as we tell each other about our days, and making dinner together, and watching all those tv shows you love like The O.C. cuddled up on the couch together. I love everything about you."

"I'm sorry for freaking out it's just with this whole Taylor and Chris thing, everything has been crazy. I hate when we fight. I mean we were finally having a great time together and Taylor ruined it."

"I hate when we fight too and I'm so, so, so, so sorry for missing your song, but since we are being honest with each other do you think we could talk about the Chris thing."

"He kissed me, twice, but he's gone now and I don't know if he's coming back, but I don't care. He meant nothing to me and your right, I don't need him."

"Ok now that everything is cleared up, why don't we get out of the bathroom, cuddle up in bed together with a bowl of ice cream and watch the Pistons vs. the Lakers on ESPN."

"That's sounds good, but I think you meant to say let's watch Everwood on the WB."

"Oh uh yeah what was I thinking I mean they sound so much alike."

"Mmmhmm" said Haley leaning up to kiss Nathan and then turning around to open the door.

"I'll get the ice cream and meet you in the room, I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok don't be too long" said Haley.

"Good Morning" Haley said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey. Good morning to you too." Nathan said leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Are you trying to make pancakes?" asked Haley

"Yes. Trying would be the key word there."

Haley looked over at the mess on the counter and chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" asked Nathan grinning.

"Ya. It's cute."

"Are sure you don't want to rethink that answer?" Asked Nathan picking up an egg.

"You wouldn't dare." said Haley

"O I wouldn't would I"

"Not if you want to sleep in a bed tonight." Said Haley

"I think I'll take my chances." Replied Nathan cracking the egg over her head.

"Agh. That's disgusting." Said Haley as she moved to the counter to fling some batter at Nathan.

"Hey" said Nathan as batter hit him square in the face

"All is fair in love and war." Responded Haley

For the next couple of minutes food was flying all around the kitchen.

"Truce?" asked Nathan grabbing Haley's waist and dragging her close to him.

"Truce," replied Haley

Haley and Nathan both leaned in to kiss each other when the door bell rang."

"Don't worry about it Hales they'll go away."

"What if it's important?"

"It's not don't worry."

The ringing of the door bell bot more persistent.

"Coming," Haley yelled.

Haley opened the door with Nathan right behind her to find Deb standing at the door.

"I was right" Nathan said, "It wasn't anybody important."

"Mrs. Scott, um come in" said Haley


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat down in the living room once Haley and Nathan had cleaned themselves up to look somewhat presentable.

" I need you to come to dinner tonight"

"What" asked Nathan

"Your grandparent s are in town and the want to have dinner with you and your darling girlfriend."

"What, no" said Nathan, "you can't just come into my house and tell me what to do. I mean you've spent the last 8 months showing us how much you disapprove of our marriage."

"Please, your grandparents don't know about you getting married or moving out."

"Well that's not our problem is it?" said Nathan, "I'm not ashamed of this relationship." He said grabbing Haley's waist.

"But, Nath-"

"We'll be there" Haley said cutting off Deb

"What?"

"Tonight" Haley replied, "We will be there, we will keep your little secret safe, and we will try to be civil now get out of my house."

"O.k." said Deb, " See you at 7"

For a few minutes Haley and Nathan just sat staring at each other.

"Haley.." said Nathan breaking the silence

"Nathan don't start"

"Don't start what Haley?"

"You know what I mean."

"If you mean accepting an invitation for dinner from my mom and dad, who by the way hate us, then I'm going to start." Nathan said angrily

"Exactly Nate, your mom and dad, who I know hate, but maybe if we go we could change that."

"Haley, you know my parents and I highly doubt this will change anything" Nathan replied his voice softening "It'll probably make it worse."

"I know. It's just it kills me that this is how it is. Newlyweds are supposed to be happy and their family is supposed to be happy for them. I know this probably won't change anything, but I grew up in this huge family so family's really important to me and I really want to try to make things better. And even though she or you would never admit it, it took a lot for Deb to come over here today."

"O.k. If it really means that much to you we'll go."

"And you'll be civil and keep the secret"

"I'll be civil, but I don't feel good about keeping this secret. I want everyone to know I married the beautiful and talented Haley James." Said Nathan wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"And I want everyone to know that I'm Mrs. Nathan Scott, but please when I said I want to try to make things better between us I meant a little at a time."

"O.k. I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank You" said Haley kissing Nathan right on the lips then pulling away to smile at him.

"Let's just spend the whole day you and me."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Nathan said running to the Playstation "First one to 21 wins."

"Ok I'll play basketball with you, but your playing DDR with me next." Said Haley sitting next to Nathan on the couch.

Nathan and Haley spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch in their living room playing Playstation, kissing, laughing, watching tv, everything a young couple in love is supposed to do, just being themselves."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know the names of Nathan's grandparents so I'm gonna call them Grandma Grandpa Scott

"You know we can still make a run for it"

"No, Nathan your not getting out of this."

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying."

Nathan knocked on the door and they stood on the porch and waited for an answer.

The door opened and there was an awkward silence as Deb stood and stared at Haley and Nathan.

"Are we allowed to come in?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, um, everyone's in the living room."

Nathan and Haley hung up their coats and walked toward the living room.

"Well if it isn't Sonny and Cher." Said Dan as Nathan and Haley walked into the living room.

"Hey Dad, Grandma, Grandpa."

"Why, look at you" said Grandma Scott standing up to give Nathan a hug, "if it's possible you look more handsome than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks Grandma"

"And look at you Haley, your beautiful," said Grandma Scott giving her a hug too, "Nathan's treating you good, I hope?"

"Ya. He's great" responded Haley giving Nathan's hand a squeeze

"Your grandma's right you're a fine young man" said Grandpa Scott shaking Nathan's hand.

"And you look stunning." He said kissing Haley's cheek

Dan had been sitting in his chair watching these exchanges and noticed that Nathan and Haley didn't take off their wedding rings 'I could use these later' thought Dan

"I'm gonna go check if Deb needs any help" said Dan leaving the living room

"ok yell if you need anything" said Grandma Scott

Haley and Nathan sat in the living room with his grandparents talking about everything that was going on in their lives. After a few minutes Dab called them in for dinner.

During dinner everything was going great, much to Haley and Nathan's surprise.

"It's not so bad is it?" whispered Haley giving Nathan's knee a squeeze under the table.

Nathan looked at her and smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"So Nathan I was telling your grandparents about High Flyers" said Dan

"Did you tell them I didn't go?" asked Nathan

"yes," said Dan "but they couldn't understand why you would give up such a great opportunity."

"I didn't want to leave Haley" replied Nathan his anger starting to rise

"I can see how she's worth the sacrifice." Dan said sarcastically

"Hey Don't talk about Haley like that." Said Nathan standing up

"Nathan" Haley said also standing up and touching his arm "sit down"

"No, Haley he can't talk to you like that, I mean who talks to their own family like that." Nathan emphasizing the word family.

"I don't know let's ask the guy who got married at 16 and didn't invite his own family o wait that's you."

"Oh that's how its gonna be you invite me here and ask me to keep it a secret so you can announce and make it look like I was hiding it, well don't worry let me just catch everyone up on the past couple months."

"Nathan this isn't the time" said Deb

"Oh I think it's the perfect time, Grandma, Grandpa Haley and got married and we live in a apartment on Brook Street. I got emancipated last year and her parents let us so that's how we did it. When Dan had his heart attack we didn't want to tell them but Deb saw our rings and figured it out. They haven't excepted it and have been trying to break up us ever since. The only reason we came here tonight was because Haley begged me to, Well since all the secrets are out I guess we'll be leaving. Let's go Haley."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and they walked out together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Coming!" yelled Haley going to answer the knock at the door.

"Good Morning" said Grandma Scott

"Good Morning" replied Haley "Come in, don't mind the mess."

They all stood inside the door in silence.

"Who was it asked Nathan?" breaking the silence, walking out of the bedroom

"Oh. Hey Grandma, hey Grandpa what are you doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to see you guys before we left."

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Haley "I was going to make some pancakes."

"That's ok, don't go out of your way for us, we just wanted to talk with you guys."

"No, I insist Nathan and I haven't had breakfast yet, it'll be just a couple of minutes."

"Ok, that sounds fine we'll talk over breakfast."

A few minutes later they were all sitting at the table talking trying to avoid the subject of Dan.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but we don't feel the same way as Dan" said Grandma Scott

"What?" asked Nathan

"We're happy for you and Haley," responded Grandma Scott "I've never seen you so happy, your grades are good, and you have a life that involves other things besides basketball, I'm just so happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too." Said Nathan squeezing Haley's hand under the table.

"Well we figured a young couple like you would be struggling a little so we wanted to give you this." Said Grandpa Scott.

"We can't take this," said Haley staring at the check in her hand.

"No. Consider it a wedding gift."

"Thank you," said Nathan "Thanks so much."

"No problem" said Grandpa Scott

"We should get going if want to make it home by dark."

"Ok" said Nathan as everyone stood up to say goodbye "Thanks again for the money."

"Your welcome and Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Have a safe trip home."

Grandpa and Grandma Scott left and Nathan and Haley were doing the dishes when Taylor busted through the door.

"I'm back!"

"Oh were you gone?" asked Nathan

"Shut Up!" said Taylor hitting Nathan on the arm playfully.

"Did you have fun in New York?" asked Haley

"Yea, my friends and I did everything you could possibly do in New York. Oh and we went to this café and guess who we ran into."

"Who. Brad Pitt?"

"No, Nathan, Chris! And he's coming back to Tree Hill for awhile."


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Whats Up?

I am having major, major writers block! I'm trying to work and probably will have something updated by this weekend, but I need your help! I'm not getting as many reviews as I want so if I don't get five reviews per chapter I won't update until I do. I have tons of ideas I'm just having trouble trying to find a way to put them in the story, so just give me time. You all know how hard it is to juggle, schoolwork, and sports, and band, and everything else.

Thanks for being patience! And I promise I will TRY my best to update by this weekend, probably Saturday Night or Sunday, but I do have stuff to do in the morning and a huge project to work on so….I will TRY.

Thanks a lot guys I just felt bad I haven't updated in a while and didn't want people to think I wasn't going to finish ok I;m sorry I'm rattling I'm done.

Bye, Thanks, and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6

"Open Up!" yelled Nathan standing on the porch of Chris's apartment

"What do you want?" Chris asked opening the door

"Stay away from my wife," demanded Nathan

"She's a big girl she can make her own decisions," replied Chris

"Just Stay away from Haley."

"Whatever, Man, but if she comes to me thats not my problem."

"Just stay away," said Nathan turning and walking away

"Hey!" Haley said grabbing the ball as it hit the rim and bounced on to the ground

"Hey" replied Nathan "Whats up?"

"I just wanted to come and talk that's all"

"ok come on let's sit"

They sit down on the bleachers, but no one says anything for a minute, they just sit and stare at each other. Haley was the first to talk.

" I'm Sorry for all this drama we have been having lately, I mean with Chris and Taylor"

"It's ok all marriages have their bumps, I think we did pretty well getting through them."

"I know, I just feel bad putting you through this. I screwed up and I'm sorry."

"Should we even start listing all the times I screwed up. Come on Haley the past is in the past. I love you, thats all that matters." said Nathan leaning in to kiss Haley

"I love you, too." replied Haley

"Remember that time last year when you taught me how to play basketball"

"Yeah, you were pretty bad."

"Shut Up."

"You were the cutest basketball player i've ever played though."

"Nice Save."

"Thnaks, I try my best."

"Let's play."

"I don't think thats a good idea."

"Oh is the big tough basketball player scared"

"Just give me the ball, Hales"

"Your going down Scott."

"No your going down Scott."

Nathan and Haley started a game of one on one. It wasn't a normal game of one on one. When Nathan went for a basket, Haley would grab his arm of cover his eyes and when Haley would shoot, Nathan would pick her up by the waist or pack her shot. After a few minutes of playing, Nathan's side started to hurt.

"Hales could we stop, my side's killing me"

"Can't keep up with me can ya?" Haley asked chuckling

"Yeah, That's it," Nathan said trying to sound sarcastic.

Haley walked over to Nathan and saw that his face was turning ghost white. She touched his forehead and he was burning up.

"Nathan your burning up, are you ok?"

"I don't feel that good" Nathan said

H got really dizzy and suddenly collapsed on to he pavement. Haley grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called 911.

"It's ok Nate, an ambulance is gonna be here in a few minutes, your gonna be fine." whispered Haley as she held Nathan's head in her lap and caressed his hair, "Your gonna be fine" she continued saying trying to reassure herself too as tears became to form in her eyes.

I had to leave you hanging, I'm sorry. PLEASE 5 Reviews that's all I'm asking for then you can find out what's gonna happen next. PLEASE anything you want to say, I'll listen. Come on, 5 Reviews that's all it takes, 5.


	8. Chapter 7

See, Five Reviews that wasn't hard at all. Thanks everyone for reviewing.

**heather dawn:** It's like you read my mind. (you'll understand once you read)

**andie07, tutorgirl1323, princessbm: **thanks for the reviews, greatly appreciated!

Haley was nervously pacing back and forth across the hospital lobby. Her hands were clenched into fists. She was anxiously waiting for the doctor to come and tell her what was wrong with her husband.

"Haley," she heard Lucas's voice, "Is he ok?"

"I don't know. The doctor hasn't come out yet."

Lucas ran to his friend and enveloped her into a hug, "He's gonna be fine." he whispered into her ear.

"How's he doing?" asked Peyton running into the hospital lobby followed by Jake wih Jenny in his arms, Brooke, Karen, Deb and Dan.

"We haven't heard yet" said Haley

"You did this to him," screamed Dan, "This is your fault."

"This is not her fault," said Karen defending Haley

Dan was going to rebuttal something, but the doctor came in and interrupted.

"Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes" said Haley and Deb at the same time.

"Which one of you is his wife?"

"That would be me," said Haley

"Come with me," instructed the doctor

"Your husband is going to be just fine. He had to have his appendix removed, it was severely enlarged. It will take about four weeks for recovery. No contact sports are allowed or anything that can cause his stitches to open."

"Can I see him now?" asked Halet

"Yes, right there, room 23"

"Thanks, could you go tell everyone else whats going on and tell them they can come back if they want."

"Yes, of course."

Haley opened the door and saw Nathan laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He was really pale and looked weak. Haley had never seen Nathan like this. Nathan was always strong and macho, but this time Haley was the one who had to be strong. She smiled to herself and thought 'God thank you for letting him be alright.'

"Hey" said Nathan opening his eyes and seeing Haley standing there

"Hey, yourself" said Haley walking to the bed and kissing him on the forehead, "How you feeling?"

"As good as anyone who just got their appendix removed feels."

Haley chuckled a little and stared at her husband running her hand through his hair.

"What?" asked Nathan

"Nothing," replied Haley "It's just I was so scared today. When you collapsed I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"It's ok," Nathan said, "I'm here, I'm fine, It's ok"

He pulled Haley into a hug and she got onto the bed to lay next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Oh by the way your mom and dad are here and their probably on their way back here as i speak."

"Oh That's great."

"Yeah well apparently this happening is all my fault."

"Of course, I mean. I'm totally blaming you for this too. who wouldn't?"

Haley looked up at Nathan with a mean face.

"Just kidding" said Nathan

"You better be." replied Haley resting her head back down on Nathan's chest.

Ok Five more reviews. It was a cinch last time wasn't it? I know you guys can do it.

P.S. I didn't include anymore Dan and Deb in this chapter because frankly I don't like them. I 'm starting to like Deb again because she gave Nathan the money to go get Haley so we'll see. Some stuff is gonna come up with them and how they influence Nathan and Haley's relationship, so don't worry, more drama is on the way.


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Chapter

This is it. The Final Chapter. I know I said there was gonna be more Dan and Deb. but I decided that I liked it this way, a happy ending. plus, Its summer and I got my other story and bunches of ideas for others. Thanks to everyone who has read it and reviewed. I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan! Get away from that bag," yelled Haley

"I'm more than capable of picking up my own bag," replied Nathan

"No, Nathan" explained Haley, "The doctor said no lifting or working out or anything like that and its my job to make sure that that is what happens."

"Haley I love that your taking care of me, but I can pick up the bag."

"Nathan James Scott, Don't you dare lay a finger on that bag!" yelled Haley coming up and smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt!" replied Nathan

"Thats what you get," Haley picked up the bag and walked into the apartment.

"Haley, I'm sorry its just that i'm sure that I could of picked up the bag myself."

"Nathan, I dont think you understand, when you fell i was so scared i didnt't know what i would have done if something would have happened to you and now I'm trying to do everything so that nothing like that happens again" Haley said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Haley come here," said Nathan wrapping her in a hug, "Everthing is ok, I'm ok"

"I know, I know I was just so scared"

"I know, and if it were you I would have been scared out of my mind too."

"Nathan, thanks for always knowing how to make me feel better"

"Just doing my job."

Haley chuckled and leaned up to kiss Nathan.

"How about we go and lay down because neither of us has gotten any sleep in the past few days and we put in a movie and just relax."

"ohh, Can I pick the movie?"

"Of course"

"The Notebook"

"Aww Haley again?"

"Come on Nathan, Ryan Gosling's hot!"

"Oh thats why we've watched this movie thousand of times?"

"Of Course, I don't know if you've seen that body, but damn!"

"That's it your done," said Nathan tickling Haley

Haley ran toward the bedroom and Nathan followed right behind.

"Nathan, Be careful your side!" said Haley laughing

"Your lucky, but you wait when my side is better i'm going to get you back"

"Ok come on big guy let's lay down and watch Ryan take his shirt off"

Nathan gave Haley a sideward glance

"Just kidding" replied Haley "You know your the only guy for me"

"Good becuase I wouldn't want to have to fly to Hollywood and beat this guy up"

"Sure what ever you say" said Haley laying down and resting her head on Nathan's chest

They sat in silence in each other arms as the opening of the movie flashed on the screen in front of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was it. Love it? Hate it? Reviews please and Read my other story Marriage Madness and watch out for others by me coming soon.


End file.
